


Woe lost chapter

by snugasabugclub



Series: Woe [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: So I had already posted Woe and was not quite happy with it.This was suppose to be between Chapter 9 and 10 of that work. If you don't like the ship please don't read. If you don't like the work please let me know what you did not like or if you liked it please let me know. I do have a cognitive learning disability so sometimes I might have words like except instead of accept. So if you self identify as a grammar nerd I understand but I recommend you maybe not read my stuff.





	Woe lost chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So I had already posted Woe and was not quite happy with it.This was suppose to be between Chapter 9 and 10 of that work. If you don't like the ship please don't read. If you don't like the work please let me know what you did not like or if you liked it please let me know. I do have a cognitive learning disability so sometimes I might have words like except instead of accept. So if you self identify as a grammar nerd I understand but I recommend you maybe not read my stuff.

Shuri had never felt anger like this. Searing, burning anger that flowed through her veins. The kind that kept her warm at night as she lied in the bed of her brothers killer. Before that day at the waterfall the angriest she had ever felt was when her mother told her that her father had died. Even than it was not so much anger as sadness. She had not been able to get to to the River like her old Nan suggested. It was eating her up inside.

“Good, my queen” Ayo said ducking a jab from Shuri. 

Shuri hated to admit it but she was a bit off her form as of late and panted a little. Between panting she said, “Ayo, its fine” She swung a left hook which again Ayo ducked with ease. Seeing an opening Ayo struck just behind Shuri’s knee throwing the young queen off her ballance, sending her back to the floor. 

“Ahhh” Shuri let her frustration leave her body. 

Ayo looked down at her, “My queen you are throwing a flawed punch, you keep punching like that American boxer from that movie”

Shuri pushed herself up, “I love Rocky Balboa”

“Well Rocky Balboa has a flawed punch, it's not the power behind, its the accuracy” Ayo said with a small smile, “Think more Bruce Lee” trying to use a reference she knew Shuri would understand. 

Taking her friends words into account she changed her punch from a shoulder roll with her body put into it to a more accurate instinctual hit. Ayo knew it was coming so she manovered intime. But Shuri was able to see at least the next three moves and with one hit was able to throw Ayo off. Tackling her to the ground. Shuri pinned her “One, two, three” she said quickly than jumping up to put as much distance between herself and the Dora Milaje. 

Ayo quickly got up, “your a fast learner...but you still have a few things to learn.” 

Shuri bowed, “Without a doubt, I look forward to learning them.” 

“My queen” W’Kabi said, announcing his presence. 

The member of the border tribe assigned to Shuri stood tall at their leaders presence. Shuri and Ayo stood. W’Kabi soluted, but Shuri relaxed, sneering at him. “What do you want traitor” she said. Ayo shot her a begging look. 

If he had any reaction to the slur he hid it well enough. As he looked at her he thought about when she was just seven years old. It was not T’Challa that introduced him to his wife but Shuri. Okoye’s first day as a Dora Milaji, being assigned to the youngest of the Royal children she thought it would be easy. But she did not know Shuri and when Shuri did not want to train but instead to visit her fried W’Kabi and his Rhino’s she would. W’Kabi remembered as the young princess sprinted across the field with the most beautiful furious woman behind her. He had always been thankful to Shuri for that. “The king, request your presence” 

“Tell him its denied.” Shuri spat setting up her form to spar again. Ayo looked at her charge as if she was a child playing with matches. 

“He said you would say that” W’Kabi coffed. “The King said if you needed be dragged, the border tribe has permission.”

Ayo’s brow raised, “not from me.” 

Taking a moment to think about it Shuri sighed. Never being one to choose violence, as it was not in her Wakandan nature she shook her head, “fine” Looking at Ayo. ‘Thank you for the lesson, we should have another soon.” 

Ayo soluted, Shuri returned. Fallowing W’Kabi out of the training grounds. “I know the way” She said to him. “I know” he replied, “this is your home” Shuri looked at him for a second while they walked. The young man looked as if he had aged ten years in the past ten days and all she thought was, good. 

As they arrived to the doors of the kings chambers, Shuri heard the laughter of two people. One deep and haughty the other light and feminine. When the door opened and she saw that the laughter belonged to none other than Killmonger her heart sank a little. Of course not surprised as he had made it clear these were now his chambers. Shuri still always held out hope. As the doors shut behind her and W’Kabi the woman, an attendant Shuri remembered would bat her eyes at her brother before saluted her, “My queen” she said backing out of the way. 

Shuri almost laughed, wanting to say ‘please have at him” she instead decided to play indifference.

“Wife” Killmonger said. Shuri looked at him, startled a bit by the sight of him. He was shirtless, his face looked fresh, his facial hair cleaned up a bit, but his hair was freed from its braids. A natural state, almost vulnerable. Like a child before a bath. As she stared at him he continued, “I was told you were with the Dora Milaje, training” he said the last word with some interest. 

She wondered if he thought she was training for something, “exercising” she said, with a smile, “exercising is good for the body” 

His lips curled into a wicked grin, “If its exercise you wanted, I can help you with that any time.”

“I enjoy sparring” she said simply, “why have you called me. Do you need some help with tech” she asked hoping a little. 

Killmonger watched her for a moment evaluating her, “No, I called you for another matter. My hair” Shuri looked at him very disappointed with how this was going. “I want my people to see me. W’Kabi suggested that I needed something more traditional for a hairstyle.”

“We have a royal barber, and braider who would be more than happy to help you.” talking with her hands, “they are very well versed in every hairstyle, border, river...even Jabari” she said. Shuri herself had always prefered her mother but had to admit the Royal braider had way more skills than the queen. 

“Yes but, you are my wife. It's your duty.” He was enjoying this. It was tradition for the queen to be responsible for the kings hair but Shuri’s parents found a few ways to bend the rules. Shuri remembered once that her father would “consult” with her mother on hair styles. 

“If I refuse” she asked crossing her arms. 

“You wont like the alternative.” his threat was full bodied. Shuri saw it not only in his words, but his tone, his muscles, his eyes. 

Taking a step closer to him, as if to show him she was not scared, “I’ve only done this a few times” she said. You have more hair than my brother had.” Besides T’Challa had always prefered Nakia to do his hair which was a bit scandalous. Women only did the hair of family members, or husbands. For a girlfriend even if she did come from a good family to do the hair of a future king was well selasious.

“Don't worry, you’ll get your practice” he said, as she stood behind him. Taking the coconut oil into her hands. “You’ll have plenty of little heads soon to practice on” She stopped for a moment. He noticed how she hesitated at the mention of children. They both knew it was not to far from happening. She put her hands roughly through his hair. Where as with T’Challa she had always been careful. Killmonger smiled a little he was sure she wanted to take out more of her frustration on him. He had half a mind to let her but she started to comb his hair and she settled to soft hands. 

“My King, and Queen now that you are together. I thought it would be a good idea to talk about the opening of the market.”

Shuri scoffed, “I don't think he has any time for ceremony he has concurring to do” she mocked him. 

Killmonger didnt move, but his hands gripped the chairs edges. “Keep that mouth up queen and you’ll get your reward.” he had an image of him on the throne, her on her knees before him gagging on his dick. 

W’Kabi pretended not to knotice as he continued, “my king the markets are very important. They will be important for the royal family to show. It's one of Wakanda’s favorite traditions. All of the tribes will be there.” Shuri started to put the Shea milk in his hair, taking her back to the times she did T’Challa’s hair. Four simple braids is what she decided on. A hairstyle every war dog had at one time or another. 

“The Market ceremony is the marker of the start of trade season. All the tribes take part. The River tribe arrives on their boats, with grains, the mining brings jems, and jewels, the king and queen arrive through the city streets for the feast.” 

“Yes” W’Kabi said surprised. 

Shuri looked a little stunned too. Killmonger had a thousand yard stare like was somewhere else than he looked at W’Kabi. “My father told me about it.” He felt Shuri’s hand stop, resting for a moment in his hair. Recovering from it she took them and he hated to admit it but he missed them as soon as they were gone. 

W’Kabi continued, “your robes will be presented to your rooms tomorrow.” W’Kabi made sure these would not be the regular black robes. They would be black and gold, and Shuri would have a gold and black dress to match. The traditional wear of the gold tribe. 

“It's my understanding that its an early morning ceremony.” Killmonger stopped W’Kabi whom had made to turn but instead composed himself, realizing that he was not dismissed. 

“Yes, just after the dawn” W’Kabi confirmed. 

Taking a second to way this he felt Shuri make the first twist. “Have both the cloths sent to the kings chambers.” he let that hang in the air for a long moment, “The queen will be in my bed in the morning.”

Shuri was happy she could not see his face. Though her fingers did make the braid a bit tighter than it needed to be. To which Killmonger kept his response inward. Showing nothing. Looking annoyed, before he dismissed W”kabi formally. 

W’Kabi nodded and solution leaving to make the proper prepperations. Killmonger let a long moment pass, closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling of her hands in his hair. Shuri, his wife, had gentle hands, even when she tried to make the braids tighter to hurt him they were still fine and delicate, like a princess’s. It brought him back to summer in Oakland. One of the few rare good ones. Shuri was thankful for the silence. Feeling his brain under her fingers skin as her hands worked was an intimacy she was not comfortable with. One thick braid was nearing completion. She moved on to the second one. 

“So your not going to let me into my lab” she said making the braid a tight enough. 

Leaving no doubt in his tone of to whom he believed her sanctuary to belong to, he corrected her “I am not letting you into my lab” 

“Oh in name only…” she stopped herself from saying it...Killmonger.

“You feeling like you need to find something to occupy your time.” he asked. Having more than a few suggestions. All of them involved a lot of physical exertion. Not the kind of stimulation Shuri was looking for. 

For a second she thought, ‘what I need is my life back.’ She was almost finished the second braid. “I am a scientist, not a ...I didn't say I would be good as a wife, let alone queen” She finished the braid. Moving quickly to the third. The faster this went the better. 

“Your young” was all he could think to say. He told himself, maybe it was better he married her so young, to mold her to how he wanted her but if he thought that Shuri was sure that he had no idea who he was dealing with. 

“I’m bored” it came out in one breath. It was true to, she had never been this board before in her life. Always she had been allowed to pursue her passions. Inventing, technology, and even 80s films. 

“Is that why your training...I mean exercising with the Dora Milaje, boardom?” 

Suddenly it dawned on her. He thought she was planning something. “Yes, that and…”

“And what” he said a little impatient. She finished the third braid moving to the fourth. 

“I need to know how to protect myself”

“From me” he spoke to what she was thinking. 

Shuri wouldn't deny it, “yes” 

Killmonger breathed, “I can see why you would think that.” Shuri was surprised by the comment. Expecting him to say something more along the line of ‘there is no protecting from me. More threatening in a response. She kept braiding his hair. Almost done with it, she was half way finished with the last braid as he continued in a softer tone, “you don’t have to...I’m…”

“Done” she said. Never had she ever braided hair so quickly but wires, hair, they are quite similar. She went to the water bowl set out. Washing her hands. Killmonger didn’t move. The woman who had made him laugh earlier held up a mirror. “I have to admit” he admired himself “you did a good due”

“Well it was a simple task.” she said. “And now that your hair is done…” she maid her way to the door. Hearing his chuckles. 

“Were not quite done yet” he said getting out of the chair. He looked at the woman he had been laughing with earlier. Telling her that the king and queen needed a minute, alone. To which she seemed a little displeased. Shuri could feel the dread begin to pull at her insides. 

He stood there waiting for the doors to close. Prying ears and eyes to observe the two of them alone. Understanding why on the wedding night everyone needed to know. Now that it was over with, they could be alone. 

“I’m not sorry” 

Those words were no surprise to Shuri. Of course he would never be sorry for anything. Standing hands on her hips. Never expecting him to be the type to be for anything. Watching her he continued, “for sparing your life…” he took a step forward and Shuri immediately knew what he was doing. Maybe she was young but there was one thing she was not and that was stupid. Letting him talk longer was painful but she remembered Zuri’s once advised her you learn more by far from listening than talking. “For...being your husband.” closing the gap of space between them he stroked her cheek, “for making you my queen.” Shuri had been avoiding eye contact with him till the tips of her fingers guided her chin so that her eyes met his. “Tell me, are you sorry I made you queen.”

“I never asked to be queen” she wouldn't back down. It was her hope to never be queen. The cost had always been so Unfathomable. Till the Killmonger claimed his blood right. 

Killmonger spoke with his face, every muscle twisted with amusement, but a thin restless layer underneath. “We never asked to be born but we were.”

“Yes but we choose who we become” her words were simple but cutting just the same. 

“I bet you chose to be ya daddys little princess” 

Shuri rolled her eyes. This mockery he always resorted to was getting tiring to say the least but still he persisted, “or was that just natural,” a little laugh left his lips “well now you got a new daddy. I’ll take care of you in ways you’ve never been taken care of before.”

“I refuse to stoop to your level.” her voice was low and deathly. “Now if I may, please be excused” she said the last word through gritted teeth. Pleasing Killmonger. He stroked her arm. “Tonight your going to come to my chambers, no attitude.” It must of been the sacred herb because at his touch her skin felt as if the hairs were dancing on her skin. 

All she could do was stand trying to look past him. Holding her breath. Liking his touch felt like a betrayal. Planting a small kiss on her cheek. The warmth between them turned suffocating to her. As a panther she pushed it way and steel cold eyes met his. He said, “Go, I look forward to seeing you later.”

…  
Every lab tech in the Royal Wakandan laboratory would tell you that this was by far the quietest and staralist the lab had ever been. Iminathi, a junior tech in her third year had found her work ever depressing. Both she and her fellow tech and friend Thato found it harder and harder to head to work in the morning. 

Thato had been one of Shuri’s closest colleagues. Next to her he was the only person that could call themselves an expert on the panther suit. As displeased as he was at the displacement of his fifth cousin, and King T’Challa. As a true Wakandan he would follow his king. 

The two stood in front of the new Panther suit. It was the kings necklace on a manican shaped to his specific body. Yesterday he had sent the suit over with a list of demands, and new codes to be programmed to it. “I hear he has gold fangs” Iminathi whispered as they stood in line by the panther suits. Thato whispered to her. “Be careful, he was raised with colonizers. I would not be shocked if he has this whole place bugged.” he lingered as he leaned down a little. Thato was a tall, thin man. Almost six five compared to Iminathi’s curvey five four. She whispered back, “he is attractive” 

Thato could not disagree, objectively the new king was a handsome man. Though he was a happily committed man to his boyfriend, a merchant tribe man he was allowed to appreciate a good looking man here or there. But never would he ever find a man that choked a woman, or forced a woman to his bed attractive. “For a man that choked a priestess, and...well, he’s barred Shuri from her laboratory.”

Iminathi’s cheeks flared with shame. “I didn’t…” She did not want to think for a moment that she was disloyal to Shuri. Though these days Wakanda felt so confusing. 

“I know...It just, I am weary of a jaguars charms” Thato said looking at his coworker and friend. She nodded in agreement. 

“I wish Shuri was here” she said earnestly. They weren't even allowed to play music. When the princess was here, their had always been music, laughter, pranks, jokes and just a general good time. Now they had border tribesmen eyes watching them.

The sounds of the Dora Milaje spears announced to the room that the king had entered.The two turned around, their backs straight and both felt like they had to hold their breath for a second. As he entered his hair was in a new four braids. Thato recognised it as a traditional war dog braids. A part of him scoffed inwardly. Whoever they had as the royal breaded these days did a fine job. If the rumors were to be true, it was quite fitting. W’Kabi was not far behind, as was Okoye. 

He looked around the lab. It was not his first time being in there but everytime he looked around as if he was searching for something. All of the techs were standing in their uniforms in place. Waiting to be addressed. 

“I’m here for my daily report. You” he pointed at Iminathi, who took a step forward but looked at Thato out of the corner of her eye. “I understand you worked with queen Shuri before her duties changed.” 

Iminathi saluted him, “Yes my king.” His eyes fell on the panther suit, as he walked past her he asked, “are all of my changes finalized”

“Yes...Thato also worked with me” 

Thato stepped forward his eyes begging her why. All his friends could do was beg for forgiveness with her facial expressions. The king looked at him as if sizing him up. “Are they completed.”

After saluting he said, “Yes my king” 

“Good”

“Would you like to begin the test” Thato grabbed his tablet.

“No” Killmonger said, “I’m going to test them in the field.” The two techs gasped when he took the necklace so naturally. The suit dissolving into it. Putting it around his neck. 

“But, but, My king...the test...we don't know what could happen”

“I can tell you” he said, looking dead at them. “If it works I’ll be back just after dinner. If it doesn't. You both will be punished.” he turned around. “General, come, we have to kill some traffickers”

….

Zodwa had advised Shuri to go for a run by the River but when she dressed to go for a run two border tribe men and Dora Milaje “My Queen the king has commanded that you remain in the palace.”

Shuri felt a fury grow inside her. As her brother had been trained to hide his emotions and never let them get the better of him. Shuri had always enjoyed the privilege of being the younger sibling. A lesser royal. Allowed here and there to play to her passions. So in this moment it was hard not to let her anger run wild. 

“Did he give a reason” she asked without expecting an answer. 

“You are tasked with making preparations” W’Kabi took a step forward. 

“What” Shuri rolled her eyes till she saw who was with him. Ishnata looked almost sheepish next to W’Kabi. As if not really sure why he was supposed to be here. 

W’Kabi kept his composure. “My queen, this is Ishnata. He is to assist you with the arrival.”

“Arrival of who” Shuri looked confused. W’Kabi brathed, “Our operative had been made aware of some human traffickers. They are in a caravan being intercepted as we speak by the panther...”

Jaguar Shuri thought, you mean Jaguar, treacherous one. 

“They will arrive later.”

Sheepishly and bowing low Ishnata spoke softly, “We are expecting anywhere from forty to seventy children ranging in ages from four to fourteen based on the intelligence provided.” His eyes were kind eyes. Shuri was not familiar personally with this man. Most people outside of the lab were out of her orbit. She did recognize him though from formal occasions. From the way he was looking at her now she couldn’t disappoint him. 

Shuri breathed deep, fixing her posture. Taking a long minute. The flash drive was hidden on her body. She would need to make an excuse to go back to her chambers. “I will need to change first. The children will need medical and psychological evaluation. Food, and a warm place to stay temporarily until we are able to determine if they able to be reunited with their family or sent to families in Wakanda. I would like to keep the together. Separation may cause distress.”

Ishnata perked up a bit. “We talked with the medical bay for the war dogs. They will have space for them there.”

“I will meet you there.” she said. All three stood there a moment, “go” she waved them off. As she walked back, she thought, they will need some toys too. 

..

This was happening. The thrill was what Erik lived for. The rush of blood through his nervous system. The hair standing on the back of his neck. The panther suit felt like a second skin. Black suit with gold veins. Waiting in the trees at a natural choke point he could see three caravans were heading south. Easy prey for a hungry predator. 

As he landed on the hood, he thought how easy this was. The claws of the suit made his grip strong so that he only needed one arm to hang from and use the other to punch the driver before the poor man even knew what was happening. 

In all it took less than 4 minutes for him to take down three drivers and seven armed guards. Okoye had to admit threw a clenched jaw that it was impressive. After the dust settled the Dora Milaje swooped in. The aircraft arrived to take the children home. As she observed the last child onto the craft, Okoye looked over and saw the king, looking out at the shrubs. Before she could ask she saw him sprint into the jungle. She looked back at Ayo and the others, “Ayo with me” 

Ayo followed Okoye after the king. Being a trained Dora Milaji both women were excellent at multitasking. Running, chasing, tracking, evaluating the situation before them. There were three sets of footprints, a smaller one, that of a childs, a mans, and a harder to track but one they were familiar with. A killmonger. 

With barely a second to catch their breath they found their king, in the panther suit, straddling a mans chest. His hand at his throat choking him, the other he threatening to cut his cheek and neck open. 

“So you think you can just come take kids” he said in Xhosa. 

“Please, please” the man begged. “ have a family, I will tell you anything but…” Okoye and Ayo saw that terror in a man's eyes before. Not often but once in a while death was unavoidable. But should always be a last resort. If a man begged for his life it was considered 

They heard him laugh as he cut the man's throat open. They watched as the pool of blood formed as he stood. Realizing he had an audience he turned to them . For a long moment he said nothing but it was as if he was sensing the world around them and said “Come out” 

Ayo and Okoye looked confused. He took a step forward, “no one will hurt you” his helmet dissolved into the necklace. Okoye saw the vein in his neck. Blood pumping as if he was coming down from a high. 

Her focus was caught by the sounds of the shrubs moving, a small child about five or six, walked out. Shaking. Ayo and Okoye carefully observed as Killmonger watched the child. He kept breathing as if trying to calm himself. 

Ayo took a step forward in Luo she asked the child his name. To which he responded “Okoth” after a few exchanges she was able to convince the boy to come with them. Ayo offered to carry him but he declined, though settled to hold her hand. Okoye thought of her friend, ‘and you say you don't have a mothering bone in your body.’ but any momentary happy thought was interrupted by her king. 

“Are all of the kids accounted for”

“Yes” Okoye said. Having heard the transmission as they walked. “The palace is waiting for us to arrive.” 

…

Her heart sank a little when she saw the first child. No shoes, it was clear they had been crying. Their first step from the aircraft looking around. Eyes big with wonderment. As if they were not sure if they had been killed. She heard a whisper in Luo a language she admittedly was not as fluent in as she wished that this was heaven and they all must be dead. She replied, taking careful steps, an aid behind her, “you are in Wakanda”

“Wakanda” one of the children said. 

“The panther, the one on the road” one of the kids said excitedly. 

Shuri smiled widened, “yes we have panthers on our roads here” she laughed a little. Than her eyes met that of her husbands. He had just jumped down from the aircraft. He looked a little smug, “but beware the jaguares”

“Jaguares” one said. Looking at the queen confused. 

“Come” Shuri held out her hand. “Lets go, are any of you hungry”

“Yes” they all said. Shuri and the aid took the children away. Killmonger watched as each child walked away with Shuri. He looked at Ayo and Okoye. “Make sure when the queen is done with the kids she comes to my chambers. Oh and General. I hear that you’ve taken to sleeping in the Dora Milaje barracks”

The general nodded not liking where this was going. Killmonger pleased with himself continued, “you have a husband don't you. I’m sure you don't want to leave him cold at night” Ayo had a harder time keeping her motions in check but Okoye’s spear was suddenly at her feet before she could move at all. Stopping her from doing anything. 

Lips curling into a smile he walked towards his chambers. He had fulfilled his duties, well his panther duties for the day. Thinking only of a warm bath with his wife he didn’t even notice the old woman walking down the hall. Just another one of the staff to him. 

Zodwa finally got a good look at him and was struck at how much he looked like N’Jobu. A little lighter but he too had a proud jaw and eyes always focused on one thing instead of observing many things. A part of her felt a familiar sadness that came with age when the memory of a loved one sprung into thought. Embracing it only for a second she gathered strength before entering the barracks where the children were. 

Finding Shuri had already organized them into small groups on a rotation through the set up stations. Medical,hygienic, psych, an interview to gather information before they were brought to a place with mats and warm bedding. Some cloths to change into as well as some snacks. 

Pride grew in her heart at the sight. Shuri was ordering about a fresh set of aids while talking to some children. Soothing their frightened spirits into a relaxed relieved state. 

She walked over to the queen who held out her hand to her beaming “Nan” 

Zodwa took her hand and squeezed, “my queen, you are doing splendid” 

Those words coming from her meant something to Shuri. A momentary reprieve from her current reality. “Thank you” 

“My queen” a border tribesmen walked up to them saluting “the king has instructed us to take you to his chambers.” 

Shuri felt her stomach drop. Zodwa squeezed her hands. “Don’t fret my queen. I will take care of the children. I will make sure the little dolls are all tucked in safe till your return.” She winked. 

“Thank you nan” she said kissing the older woman’s hand with gratitude. Not wanting to let go. Taking a second she looked over at the children. There was a boy and a girl. The boy was older, he looked about ten. His arms wrapped protectively around the small girl. He was whispering something to her. Something that soothed the young girl. Made her even laugh a little, as she curled into him. The boy closed his eyes and smiled. She could hear T’Challa in her head. “Little sister, close your eyes, the sun is setting and tomorrow there will be a sun rise” Those words were what she clung to now. 

…  
If there was one thing King N’Jadaka, the one called Killmonger had recently come to hate, it was waiting. The queen was keeping him waiting. She should have finished with the children over an hour ago. This morning he had an idea of watching the sunset with her but when the duties of the panther came he had to let that one go. So he settled on the idea of at least trying one more time for a little prince or princess. 

As the doors opened he took off his robe revealing scarred skin. The mark of all of his kills. There was a time when he would of marked his skin again tonight but he had already completed his life’s objective. Avenge his father. Now he had a new objective, forge a new world. 

Shuri wondered if he ever liked wearing a shirt. Naturally a night owl she wished she could feign exhaustion. “You called” she asked. The attendees closing the doors behind her. 

Killmonger stalked over to her but stopped so that there was still some room between them. Right now she looked very much a queen. “You look good” looking her over with appreciation with a underbelly of lust. 

It was a statement she would not refute. But if he thought that flattery would get him anywhere he was barking up the wrong tree. “Making a new mark” her eyes hones in on his skin. She didn’t really know if she wanted to ask this. But she found she had to know, “Did you make one for my brother” every syllable was meant to sting. 

Killmonger looked from his chest than his eyes looked back at her with a glint of fire in them. “Nah, I achieved what they were meant to remind me of. Besides.” Lips curling into a smile she had come to dream of slapping off his face, “your brother wasn’t worth it.” As soon as he said it the smaller voice inside him that sounded like his father said how cruel that was. But another side of him urged him on, make sure she knows who’s the man. Her man. 

Taking a deep breath she held back the fury that dared her to rush him. To hit him as many times as it took to beat that smile of his face. But fury was self destructive. Science was her nature. Waiting was not something she was use to but she would learn if it meant that soon she would have her revenge. Instead she threw out a little meat for the jaguare, eyes like ice looking him over. “Oh little jaguare you have it so wrong,” 

This was a surprise. He took a step toward her, “I think you have your cats messed up queen,”

“I’m the daughter of a panther, sister of a panther, I know the true panther when I see them. You’re no panther.” 

She was expecting his hand before it even came near her. He was going to grab her by the neck, try and pull her close to him. Instead she ducked. Remembering Ayo’s observation. “Boxers have flawed punches.” As soon as she rose back up, setting her feet to the grounds, her whole body locked into a ready posture. He was still gathering himself. Making him vulnerable to her jab to his head, throwing him off again, than the body. Than the head again, than the body. 

In his mind he asked himself how was this happening. He was a trained assassin, with the sacred herb flowing thru his veins. Frustration grew to anger. If there was anything that fueled him it was anger. 

But his anger usually anchored him, providing him clarity now he just felt blinding rage. His chaotic anger was no match for her honed fury and her passience. One more jab and he landed flat on his back. She looked down at him, “Killmonger” she spat. 

He looked up, brown eyes bearing into her. She continued, hands still balled into fist, “that is what you are, Killmonger, you are not worthy to lead”

There was a moment where she was sure he was going to kill her. As he looked up at her he started a circular breathing cycle. Pushing himself off the floor in one quick motion he was back on his feet. “I have to admit, I have not given you your due queen. But I promise I will not make that mistake again.” His body taking a combat ready stance. “Again”

Shuri new now she was backed into a corner. There was a slim to no chance she would win when he was expecting her attack. But she would not show weakness. All she had was the truth. “Why we both know you would win, you have the herb” 

He raised an eyebrow “you attacked me. You expect me to not retaliate” 

“You were egging me on” her fist we’re right she did want to throw her body at him to let her dust go and whale on him. 

“I was telling you the truth”

“Lies, you were telling me lies you created to let yourself believe that your worldview is flawless but it’s flawed. It’s just as flawed as the colonizers” 

“Here we are again princess you don’t understand you’ve been sheltered from the world. I am the inevitable, the world was going to catch up to Wakanda one day.” He threw a light jab not one that would hurt her and one she would definitely see coming. Shuri ducked with was landing a quick but ineffective jab to his scarred chess feeling the tissue against her knuckles. She felt his hands grip her wrist pulling her closer to him and forcing her to turn twisting her legs so that her body was forced to follow his direction he had his arms quickly around her. Binding her, he picked her a little of the ground holding her easily. She threw her body weight with the aid of all her strength against him but the sacred herb made him strong. As he felt her resolve falling. Exhausted her body was failing her. Her fury and frustration was getting the better of her. She felt a tear form. Trying to hold it back it fell and once one fell more followed.

His mind felt somewhere torn between Killmonger, Erik, and N’Jadaka. He felt both her fury, pain, and he understood her loss. He held her. As she cried. Letting her cry and cry she would not forgive herself for this. He knew it. It was punishment enough. Keeping his hold as her sobs became less frequent he scooped her up into his arms. 

Shuri wished he would just leave her alone. Let her go back to her chambers. As he set her down, her feet feeling the cool stone tile beneath her, he started to disrobe her. Refusing to look at him she saw his feet back away from her, just enough to take off his own pants. Carefully he swept her up into his arms. 

It was her little toe first, that kissed the top of the warm bath. Its aromas hitting her nose. Lightning her senses so that the next moment she felt in control of her senses was that she was sitting between his legs. Her back was flush against his chest, leaning back. He was using a bar of soap to her shoulder. Putting it to the side he scooped some water with his hand. Letting it fall onto her shoulder washing away the soap from her back, and shoulder. He repeated this action onto her other shoulder. 

He smelled her. It would be a lie to not say he was intoxicated, the warm bath, the beautiful woman between his legs. She had stopped sobbing but her emotions were easy to read, and her pain was still raw. Sobering him up. The moon hung high in the sky, he could see it from the window. 

Shuri felt her eye lids becoming heavier, and heavier. Just a moment away from slipping into sleep she felt her body being raised from the water. Her skin raw and cold, than warm again after a robe was wrapped around her. Being picked up again, for a moment their eyes met. It was out of body, for a second he wasn't Killmonger, he wasn't the man that killed her brother that was breaking her world he was just a man carrying her to bed. Another sin she would not forgive herself for. 

As he laid her in his bed he heard that little voice in his head. It would be so easy, only a few kisses to the right spot, he would have little resistance. He would be in his rights as a husband. As a king it was his duty. Tonight though, he was just going to be a man, and he was just going to get some sleep. 

W’Kabi and Okoye walked to the palace in silence. It had been the first night she had returned to the home he had built for her. He still remembered T’Challa’s advice. “Okoye is not a woman impressed by flash, she will not want a big home, or an ostentatious one, she will want a sturdy home.” Once Okoye thought that this was the home she would give birth to their children in. But her desire for them was weighing. Last night as she took her first steps inside she felt as if she could not recognize it. W’Kabi tried to offer her tea, he had always made her tea for them. But Okoye could not drink anything. All she could handle was to lay in bed and even then she found it difficult to sleep. 

Withholding her yawn. There was one thing she was looking forward to. Or at least hoping to look forward too. The opening of the markets had always been one of her favorite holidays. When Shuri was younger she would accompany T’Challa to the markets. As a young man T’Challa was always going out of his way to impress Nakia. To which Shuri could not help but cause a little mischief. Okoye and W’Kabi who by than were deep into the beginning of their romance would do what they could to distract her. Though when Shuri got an idea, it was hard to distract her from it. 

As they approached the door W’Kabi indicated for the attendees to open the doors. They were prepared to wake the sleeping royals. When your body was property of the state privacy was a rare luxury. 

Okoye saw Shuri curled up into a ball, wrapped in the kings black wool robe. So silent her little breaths were barely audible but King N’Jadaka was already on his feet when the doors opened. He walked to the other side of the bed as all saluted him. Tracing his fingers lightly over her forearm. 

Shuri lifted her head, eyes adjusting to the torchlight. It was an hour before dawn. His dark eyes looked down at her. Not quite of her full faculties for a moment she thought they belonged to her father, of T’Challa’s eyes. Big brown eyes glazed with a warm honey color, just around the pupils. Kind. It was not till she heard his voice that she was snapped out of it. “My queen, it's time” 

Before he could help her out of the bed, she sprung out, he had to take a step back a little surprised by her youthful exuberance. It was true she was not a morning person but she realized they were not alone and quickly her arms clung to his robe that was wrapped around her as she looked into Okoye and W’Kabie’s eyes. The latter coughed a little. “My king, My queen” he motioned for the attendees to come in. They brought in the robes. Elaborate ceremonial robes. 

Shuri recognized them. They were the patterns of the Gold Tribe. Gold with a little black and purple to signal the royal family. Shuri took a step forward, looking at W’Kabi she need not ask he was already half turned. He has no interest in seeing her naked especially in front of his wife. Shuri she’s her robe and let the attendees dress her. Okoye had turned as well. N’Jadaka watched as he began to change shooting a glance at the attendant that if they dare they would not live to see the sunrise. 

W’Kabi spoke. “The ceremony shall be simple. After all of your guest pay their homage to you I recommend walking around the market” 

“How many guest are their” he asked sneaking a peak at Shuri. In this early morning torchlight her exposed back looked exquisite. But his gaise was interrupted by her eyes. She looked tired. The memories of last night still fresh. Pushing that out of his mind he hear W’Kabie say, “All the Elders. Dignitaries and prominent families officials”

“So I’m looking at a day of sitting on my ass” 

“Your conquering can take a day off” 

He looked over at the princess. Her makeup was being applied. Tribal and regal. He had to admit she looked good. “Well I’m happy to take the rest...I will need it for a long night tonight.” 

Shuri sneered at him holding back her retort he put on his necklace “what about the Jabari” 

“They have never come to the market ceremony” Shuri looked at him. His eyes were dark. He saw daggers in the shadows hands. To him the Jabari were just a shadow. 

“Just asking queen” he wanted to dismiss them all and have his way with her but instead he turned his attention to W’Kabi. “You May turn around” As they did he looked as if he was deep in thought. “W’Kabi, have a meeting tomorrow morning. I want a debrief on the Jabari” Looking at Shuri he asked, “Are you ready for this.”

An attended applied the last of the gold tribe make up as she spoke, “I am always ready”

She did not wait for him to hold out his hand to her she simply walked past him. Admiring her as she walked past him. 

As expected they were met with great cheer. The King and Queen walked. Hand in hand, On Shuri’s part reluctantly. Seeing the peoples faces, her right hand in the left of his murder. Having to keep up this charade was killing her inside but she needed to be careful. Her mind wandering back to the doll. The River, she needed to get to the river. Her mind was brought back to the present as she felt then slight squeeze of her hand. Sitting she tried to take her hand back but Killmonger would not let her. Their bond was for everyone to see. 

As she looked out at the crowd she swore for a moment. She thought she saw Nakia. A face in the crowd. But before her eyes could concentrate. The Announcement was made. The King and Queen are excited to announce that the festival had begun. The shops began to open. People started to chatter and wonder around. They sat for a while. People coming and going. Kissing Killmongers ring. All in all it was a blur till they arose and walked back to the palace. Her only thought was of her little doll and going for a run. 

King N’Jadaka knew that she would try to find a way to get to him but if he wanted an empire he needed an heir. Tomorrow there would be an endless meeting with the education minister. If the union could have their manifest destiny. Wakanda would make their own. His manifest destiny. As they entered the palace the king did not let her hand go. Instead he directed her to his chambers. “We need some rest hold any meetings we have this afternoon.” He said kicking the door open. Picking Shuri up and carrying her across the threshold. He dropped her on the bed. Letting his robes fall to the floor. “We still have our duties my queen.” 

Shuri looked at him passive to his advances. He flipper her over so that she was on his stomach. He undid her back and pulling her dress down till she was naked. He undid his pants, he let his tongue dance over her back, from the small to her right shoulder. Sending her spine into a sensational elation. He flipped her back over so that she was facing him. He kissed her. Slowly. Shuri felt his hardness on her thigh. It was begging to enter her and her body was begin to amend to its wishes. Her clitterous was beggining to stimulate and when he entered her slowly she tried to push it all out of her mind. This place, who she was with. Her feelings were so complicated. She enjoyed this with him but she still wanted him out of her world. Deciding that in the short term she would just push it all from her mind. Her time would come soon. Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had this idea of Shuri doing Killmongers hair. I thought it was intimate and I wanted them to have something where they would be seen publicly together. I wanted to have something to where he tried to reach out but because of his selfish nature he cant quite connect with her. Please let me know what you think. If your over this ship I get it but I am not over it. I love it! If you do there are a couple good fics out there I recommend reading them all!


End file.
